Harsh weather conditions make driving a golf cart unenjoyable. Although propane heaters and electric fans tailored for golf carts do exist, they typically only fit in the golf cart cup holders. Inevitably, this takes away from the number of cup holders available for beverages. This also prevents users from easily adjusting the propane heaters and electric fans to a desired height. Furthermore, when such cup holders are installed at the ends of the golf cart dash, the propane heaters and electric fans hinder users from entering and exiting the golf cart.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.